This invention relates generally to recording information in response to spoken requests.
A variety of recording devices are available for recording video information such as television programming. The video cassette recorder uses a serial memory in the form of a magnetic tape to record television programming. In addition, digital systems may be utilized to record video programming as well. These systems may record programming while it is being watched and allow replay of any portion of the stored information.
The control of video recording devices may be undertaken in response to a processor-based system such as a set-top box. The set-top box may sit atop a television receiver and may control both the receiver and other devices. In one conventional arrangement, the various video devices communicate with one another through infrared signals. In older devices, one-way infrared signals are utilized. Bi-directional protocols are now available which allow two-way communications.
For example, a remote control unit may communicate with both the television and the set-top box using infrared signals. The remote control may also communicate with the recording device and the recording device may in turn communicate with both the television and the set-top box using infrared signals. Generally, the exchange of programming data occurs over a cable connection that interconnects the set-top box, the television receiver and the recording device.
Systems of this type are now used in many homes. Generally, home users, having placed the television receiver in a living room, are averse to including elaborate keyboards for controlling the information provided to the television receiver or the set-top box.
Thus, conventionally, input information is provided through a hand-held remote control unit. The amount of information that may be provided through the remote control unit is limited by the somewhat condensed keyboard which is available on the remote control unit. The remote control unit may include arrow buttons and numerical buttons as well as an enter button but may conventionally not include a whole lot of other information. Therefore only limited amounts of information may be provided from the remote control using graphical user interfaces generally available through the use of the set-top box.
An electronic programming guide may be implemented by the set-top box. An electronic programming guide may provide a grid-like display which gives information about the times, titles and channels for various programs. Thus, the user can determine what program is on what channel at a given time. The user can move through the electronic programming guide using arrow buttons on the remote control to highlight various blocks in the guide and may eventually select a given program.
However, the ability to provide elaborate information such as the program title or the like through a remote control unit is relatively limited. To provide this kind of information may require using an on-screen keyboard and the arrow buttons on a remote control to select the letters one at a time to be xe2x80x9ctypedxe2x80x9d on the on-screen keyboard. For most users, this is a tedious exercise.
Thus, there is a need for a better way to interact with video recording systems.